Pandemonium
by Flowerlady
Summary: Legacy AU, Uses characters from Love's Sweet Promise...KypXJaina...Kyp and Jaina get more than they bargain for when they watch their grandchildren.


**Title:** Pandemonium  
**Author:** Flowerlady  
**Timeframe:** Late Legacy AU  
**Characters:** Jaina, Kyp, Valin, LSP OCs  
**Genre:** Humor (I hope)  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Summary:** Kyp and Jaina get more than they bargained for when they watch their grandchildren.  
**Author's Note:** This is written for the TFN.N Kyp and Jaina "Fireworks" challenge.  
What is needed:  
Word count:  
between 1,000 and 2,000 words. (However, this runs over the word count)  
Must include:  
Phrases:  
"Lets not blow it."  
"As the sun was setting..."  
Words:  
fireworks  
red/white/blue  
sparks  
watermelon  
ants

Here is some background so no one gets lost while reading this. This is an AU story set in the Legacy Era and uses the story line that I've developed for the _Always Have, Always Will_ series and particularly it's sequel _Love's Sweet Promise_. Although, you don't need to read that to understand this. **However, for those of you who are reading LSP, this may or may not be how things actually turn out in that story**. This came about because I had this plot bunny that was dieing to get loose which I couldn't contain any longer. I thought that this challenge was the prefect place to let it run free and see what developed from it.

**Facts from LSP which are helpful to know:**  
Kyp and Jaina are married and have four adult children, three of them are married:  
Zeth Durron married to Cherith Nuruodo-Fel (daughter of Jag and Shawnkyr), Daughter named Malina  
Anakah Durron married to Valin Horn (yes, the one and only.), Son named Justyn, Daughter named Vana  
Meri Durron married to Terrik Horn (son of Valin and Tahiri), (Twins) Daughter named Tahiri, Son named Kent  
Other Characters:  
Bail Solo D'jo (son of Jacen and Tenel Ka) married to Cassie Horn (daughter of Valin and Tahiri), Son named Kieran

**_Pandemonium_  
**Timeframe: 6 years after LSP

The day started out like most days in the Durron household, rather quiet and laid back. Kyp had just returned to Coruscant from Ossus where he was overseeing the building of a new classroom building. It was going well but he had to check up on the progress personally—just something the Grand Master of the Jedi Order had to do. Our youngest son, Liam was on a mission and wouldn't return for several more days. However, as I was worked with my new hobby, I couldn't help be exited. I was going to have my house full again for a few days and I was really looking forward to it.

Kyp and I have been married for thirty-two happy years and it has been an interesting ride to say the least, but the past six or so years have been the most interesting. Of course, one would think that defeating the latest Sith plot to take over the galaxy would make one's life interesting, but that wasn't at all what did. It was our kids. It actually started when our eldest son, Zeth, announced that he was going to marry my old boyfriend's daughter. I was shocked, of course. They had flown together in Rogue Squadron, had fallen in love and had kept their relationship secret. But what concerned me the most was that she was half Chiss. I'm not prejudiced but I never expected my son, who never seemed to be much interested in dating, be engaged to Jag Fel's daughter to his wife and lifelong friend Shawnkyr.

Then our daughter, Anakah, Zeth's twin, nearly blew the roof with the **sparks** that flew when she and Valin Horn announced their engagement. I still shudder when I remember Kyp's reaction to that; of course, I now that I think of it, Corran's explosion was by far much worse. His family tree was already entangled with the Durron's more than what would have been to his liking when his grandson Terrik, Valin's son to Tahiri, married our other daughter Meri. However, the biggest issue with them was their age difference. But it didn't take long to see that they were soul mates. Considering Valin and Tahiri had been just as close, it was pretty amazing for him to find love again after her death. However, Kyp, Corran, Mirax and I, not counting his adult children, just wished he'd have found someone who wasn't young enough to be his daughter. Or, that Anakah would have found someone her own age, although secretly, I'm glad she didn't end up with Zekk and Danni Quee's son Marko. But, I don't want to think about that, I had my reasons.

Kyp entered the sunroom of our Coruscant apartment to find me remembering. He chucked softly pulling me out of my thoughts. "Ahhh, Goddess, I think the** red** lobelia has enough water. I didn't think they liked much to begin with." I quickly realized that I was dumping way too much water on one of my favorite flowering plants.

"Oh!" I quickly turned the water off and smiled at him, "I guess I was distracted."

"I would say," he gave me a quick kiss then went over to sit on his favorite chair which overlooked the cityscape. On an afternoon like today one could see the Jedi Temple in the distance. We had fixed the enclosed balcony up to mimic the outdoors. I had taken up gardening—well sort of, I'm not very good at it but I enjoy it—after Kyp became Grand Master. As he looked at the other plants arranged in various sized pots he said, "I hope those little terrors that we call grandchildren don't destroy anything out here. It's finally beginning to look like a real Naboo sunroom." Then he snickered, "Which is surprising; but then, you haven't killed anything for a while."

I threw him a glare and wished that I had something more tangible to toss at him and said, "Durron, you can be so full of it some—" Just then the outer door bell rang. "They're here!" I immediately forgot about his insult and smiled. "Let's go and meet our grandkids." I quickly put away my garden tools and excitedly head toward the doorway. We haven't had all of them together for quite some time. Ana and Valin lived on Ossus where Ana taught advanced lightsabers and Valin taught history when he wasn't doing Council business. Meri and Terrik lived on Corellia and ran Corran's small Jedi Accademy. And finally, Zeth was the Jedi Liaison with the military while Cherith was a Colonel and commanded her own squadron.

"Do I have to?" Kyp groaned as he stood and began to follow me out the door. I simply sent him another glare over my shoulder.

I opened the door to find my three oldest children, their spouses and their children standing in the corridor. "Come in, Come in," I moved and ushered the troop in and they all filed in. Zeth and his very pregnant wife Cherith were going to meet her father, the GFFA Supreme Commander, and mother on his flagship and couldn't take their daughter Malina with them. Anakah and Valin were going on a weekend outing to do some shopping on Coruscant. Meri and Terrik were going on a mission to find some new recruits for their Accademy and didn't want to take their twins with them.

Malina Nurudodo-Fel-Durron was a beautiful black-haired six year old with the most stunning green-blue eyes that startlingly reminded me of Jag's. Her skin was the palest shade of **blue** before it would washout to **white**. She was extremely intelligent for her age and she could speak both Cheunh and Basic fluently. However, she had inherited too much of her mother's Chissness, but if you were to ask Kyp, he called it Jag-ness. She was a reserved, watchful little girl who weighed everything before coming up with an answer, which frighteningly was usually the best. She stepped before Kyp and looked up at him, "Grandpa, I would like to play dejarik."

"Yuck!" came the voices of her five year old cousins, Justyn, Tahiri and Kent Horn.

Kyp made a face and looked at me. It was sad to say, but she usually won against him. She had the tactical genius that came from her mother's linage. However, before Kyp could answer her, Anakah and Valin's son Justyn, who with his three month old sister shared the honor of being the most controversial children in the Durron/Horn family, said with disdain, "Malina, you are so boring."

"Justyn, that is not polite," Anakah, while shifting the sleeping baby, Vana, in her arms, softly scolded her son and then smiled an apology at her sister-in-law, who seemed to only beam with pride at her daughter.

"It's okay, Ana," Zeth said with a small laugh, then kneeled down before his nephew, "You're right, Justyn, she is boring. Can you do her mom and me a favor?"

The dark brown, curly headed, grey-eyed boy bobbed his head, "Huh-huh, Uncle Zeth."

"Good, lighten her up some this weekend," Zeth winked at him and ruffled his already unruly curls some more as he stood.

Valin groaned and shook his head, "Please, Zeth don't encourage him."

We all laughed, but then Kyp said, "See, that's what you get for deciding to start a new family at your age. It's harder to keep up with them."

Anakah glared at him and her voice took on an edge, "Dad, must I remind you that you were forty-three when Zeth and I were born. And wasn't Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara both in their mid forties when Ben was born?"

Kyp stared at his daughter and said, just as hard, "But neither Luke nor I already had a grown family or were we also about to become grandfathers." Everyone else looked uncomfortable, Cherith and Meri quickly shepherded their children to include Justyn out into the sunroom.

Valin glared at his friend and father-in-law but said in a calm voice diffusing the **fireworks** that this argument could potentially turn into, "I want to thank you again for watching Kieran also." Valin and Anakah were watching his grandson Kieran Solo-D'jo.

I looked at the five year old, blond blue-eyed boy standing next to Valin, smiled and sighed relief, "It's okay, he may be your grandson but he's my great-nephew, whom I haven't seen in a while. We'll have fun won't we, Kieran?"

The son of Valin's daughter Cassie and my nephew Bail Solo D'jo looked up at me and grinned. It amazed me how much he looked like Bail and already he held the Hapan royal title of Duke. He said, "Yep," then abruptly he held out a small jar holding four extremely nasty looking** ants** and proudly announced, "See. Auntie Jaya, I brought my ants."

"I see," I said and quickly looked up at Valin. I hadn't liked insects since my stint with the Killiks over thirty years ago.

He chuckled and ruffled his hair, then said, "He is part Jacen, no doubt about that. Bail ensured me that they aren't poisonous but they will give a nasty bite."

"They look like they would. How did he get them in the jar?" Kyp asked as he skeptically eyed the six centimeter long insects which had clacking mandibles.

Valin grinned lopsidedly and rubbed his jaw, "Well, that trait he seems to have inherited from me. He made them _think_ they would find food in the jar."

Kyp and I both looked at him and said in unison, "Oh."

Terrik only laughed and took his nephew's hand. "Kieran, let's go and see if we can find something for them to eat. Okay?"

"'Kay. They like **watermelon** the best," he said as he moved away with his uncle, heading toward the kitchen.

"How do you know that?" Terrik asked genuinely interested.

"Because, I made them think they were hungry for it, that's why," he said very proudly.

Kyp stared at Terrik's back as he and Kieran entered the kitchen. Finally, he said to Valin, "That is just too scary."

Meri and Cherith were chatting as they re-entered the main living room. Meri laughed and said, "No, I'm not ready for any more for a while. Those too little monsters are quite enough."

Suddenly, there was a loud crash out in the sunroom. Followed by several more and Kent yelling in a sing-song voice, "Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah, you can't catch me!"

"Kent, Grandma will be so angry with you," Malina called after him, ever the voice of calm and wisdom. "Justyn, you had better put that down."

"No, Uncle Zeth told me to lighten you up a little. So, that's what I'm doing," Justyn's voice sounded a little strained.

Then before the adults could move across the room, they heard yet another crash and Kent whine a second later, "Owwww, I'm gonna get you for that Tahiri!"

"You deserved it, you bantha. Just look at my new dress," protested Tahiri.

Kyp and I were the first to enter the melee and stood there with our mouths open for several seconds before Kyp bellowed, as he caught Kent before he could dash past him, "That will be enough!" Instantly, all four of them stopped dead in their tracks. A large yellow pot was precariously hanging in mid air in the Force grip of Justyn and was headed toward Malina, who also seemed to be gripping the pot. Their grandfather's bellow, though, interrupted their concentration and I watched as my favorite red lobelia landed in a thousand pieces in the middle of the floor.

There was complete silence for a moment until Vana, awakened by the noise and probably the tension in the Force, began to wail at the top of her lungs in her mother's arms.

I finally found my tongue and said as calmly as I could manage, "Now, you all will say good-bye to your parents and then we will all sit and have a little talk."

An hour later, after feeding, changing and getting Vana back to sleep again, found me sitting on the couch in the living room with all five of them sitting before me on the floor. Kyp was keeping himself busy by cleaning up the mess that was our once beautiful sunroom.

"First, I am disappointed in all of you. You all know better to act like that and break other people's belongings. Secondly, I'm disappointed that you would use the Force to try to hurt one another."

"But Grandma, she stared it," Kent whined. He looked so much like Corran Horn when he was younger it wasn't funny, considering his mother was a Durron.

"I did not! You pushed me first!" Tahiri accused. She had brown hair and brown eyes but did not look like Meri and me; ironically she looked a lot like her namesake who had been killed two years before she was born.

"I don't care whose fault it is. The point is that you destroyed my sunroom!" I couldn't take it any longer. "Now, I want you both to go to your rooms and get cleaned up. You both are to meditate on why it was wrong to do what you did regardless of whose fault you may think it was. You are to be Jedi someday and if you can wield enough power to destroy my sunroom, you both need to learn to control yourselves. Tahiri, you will be in your mom's old room and Kent, you will be in Uncle Zeth's."

"I'm sorry, Grandma," they both said in unison and gave me their best baby bantha looks.

"Good. You should be sorry. Now go." They both headed towards the hallway. Before they entered it I called back, "And don't you dare awaken your—your," I stumbled a bit, trying to remember what relationship Anakah had told me to use, finally remembering, "your cousin." Kriff, that always confused me. Only my grandkids would be both aunts/uncles—nieces/nephews and cousins to each other all at the same time.

I turned back to see Justyn and Kieran both watching as the ants moved towards Malina. "Boys!" I yelled as I remembered what Valin said about them biting.

Malina only looked up at me and smiled a half smile, that reminded me so much of Jag with a touch of Shawnkyr mixed in, as she said, "Do not worry, Grandma, they won't get past my defenses." Then she turned toward the ants and held out her hand. I felt the Force as it swirled around her and just then all four ants went flying back towards the boys.

One of them latched onto Jystin's arm and he jumped up and squealed, "Get it off! Get it off!"

Another landed on Kieran but he quickly closed his eyes and amazingly the ant just seemed confused as it moved around on his knee below his shorts.

But of the other two, there was no sign. Then I really lost my temper. "Okay! That does it!" All three of them jumped. Justyn, who also inherited enough of the Horn ability to project thoughts into minds, had his attacking ant let go of him and was holding the wiggling creature in his hand. "Okay," I took a deep breath and said more calmly, after all, I loved these little gundarks and I am a Jedi Master married to the Grand Master of all the Jedi, "now, I want you to put those things back into their jar and then I want all three of you to go to your rooms. You are grounded until I tell you to come out. You also need to meditate. Do you understand?"

"Of course," Malina responded, nodding her head. She stood with Chiss grace and headed off to the room that had been Anakah's, her back ram rod straight.

The boys just hang their heads and said in unison, "Yes, Grandma."

"Yes, Auntie Jaya." Then they moved into the hallway. Seconds later I heard the door to Liam's room slide closed.

I then went out to the sunroom and looked around. Kyp had the broken pots and debris all swept up into a large pile in the middle of the tile floor.

He looked at me, grinned and said, "Well, Goddess, we _had_ a nice Naboo room."

I stepped over to him, then he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I snaked mine around his waist, I met his green eyes and snickered, "I should have known that this wasn't going to be the fun time I was hoping it would be."

He chuckled and asked, "Yeah, I tried to warn you. What did you do with the Sith spawn, anyway?"

"I sent them to their rooms to meditate and told them that they were grounded until I tell them to come out."

"Emmm…I wonder if not telling them to come out until their parents come back would constitute cruel and unusual punishment?"

"Kyp! That is mean. They are your grandkids," I chided him.

"I know, but I wonder," he looked at me and gave me a lopsided grin then turned back to look out over the beautiful view of Coruscant **as the sun was setting**. Then he leaned down and kissed my lips. I returned the kiss and after we broke it he went on, "I still don't remember their parents being that bad."

"Oh, I think it gets worse with each generation. Anyways, it's quiet for now so **let's not blow it.** Besides, I'm hungry. Let's go make some dinner."

We headed back into the living room when suddenly Kyp let out a loud, "Ouch! What the kriff—"

I stepped away and smiled as I said without even looking at him, "Oh, yes. Two of Kieran's ants are loose."

"Stang, these things can bite. Ouch!" Kyp howled again. "I'm going to kill Corran Horn the next time I see him. This is all his fault! Owww—"

I only shook my head and laughed as I headed into the kitchen. But I can't help but wonder—Just what were the Fates thinking when the allowed the joining of the Skywalker, Solo, Durron and Horn Clans?

—Complete pandemonium was what resulted.

"Jaina, get back here and help get these things off me." Kyp whined as he hopped around trying to catch the two ants as they seemed to scurry all over him, particularly under his clothes and taking nips out of him along the way. Then he added, "If I find out that any of those little monkey-lizards used mind tricks on these things I will—Damnit, Jaina stop laughing. I'm in some serious pain here."

FIN

FL

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...

Thanks for reading...


End file.
